Cerina Vincent
Cerina Vincent is an American film actress, and model who portrayed Kelly in the The Walking Dead Webisodes: Cold Storage. She is best known for playing the Yellow Ranger Maya, in the television series Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, a naked foreign exchange student in Not Another Teen Movie, and Marcy in Cabin Fever. She is considered a scream queen. Vincent was born in Las Vegas, Nevada of Italian descent. In 1996, she won the Miss Nevada Teen USA title and competed at Miss Teen USA. Though she made it to the top 15, she failed to place at the pageant (televised live), which was held in Las Cruces, New Mexico and won by Christie Lee Woods of Texas. Film and TV career Vincent's first major role was as the Yellow Ranger Maya in the 1999 television series Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. In 2001 Vincent appeared in the feature film spoof Not Another Teen Movie as the foreign exchange student Areola, and spends the entire film nude. The character was a spoof of Shannon Elizabeth's character, Nadia, in American Pie (1999). She says that being nude throughout the entire movie made her feel much more comfortable with her body and since then she has become a nudist. In 2003, Cerina starred in a R-rated horror film called Cabin Fever. Cabin Fever featured some of Cerina's most memorable cinematic moments including her "leg-shaving" scene and the "It's like being on a plane..." seduction and sex scene. Cerina did some more topless scenes in Cabin Fever, as well as two racy sex scenes with two different lover characters. However, following her extensive nudity in Not Another Teen Movie, Cerina was cautious about over-exposing herself in Cabin Fever, for fear of being typecast into nudity-oriented roles. This became a point of contention between her and Cabin Fever director, Eli Roth. Roth wanted a clear shot of Cerina's butt during one of the sex scenes, but Cerina vehemently refused. A compromise was reached where Cerina did the scene with her butt facing the camera, as planned, but with a bed sheet covering all but one inch of her butt crack. Roth reportedly measured the exposed region of Cerina's butt with a ruler, to make sure he "got his one inch". Due to a last-minute change in the shooting schedule, Most of Cerina's nude and sex scenes were shot very late at night, in freezing cold conditions. While this was an uncomfortable environment to be naked in, Cerina has commented on how this situation was ideal for shooting sex scenes, as cold supposedly makes a woman's breasts perkier. In 2006, Vincent appeared in the Sci-Fi Channel Original Movie Sasquatch Mountain, alongside Lance Henriksen, and got her first leading role in It Waits. She was also in the 2007 release Return to House on Haunted Hill which made its debut straight to video. She appeared in a 2009 documentary Pretty Bloody: The Women of Horror. Interviews *TWD Wiki Interview by Axel TWD (March 6, 2013) Category:Cast Category:Webisodes